A Friend's Perspective
by AceOfClub
Summary: How a relationship between two people appears to be, in the eyes of a close friend. Childhood friends AU.


1\. Yaten, Seiya and Usagi

 _4 years old_

The two were close, despite just meeting each other weeks ago. Not that he was surprised either; he had always known that Seiya was brilliant at making friends; and the girl (Usagi, if he remembered correctly), like Minako, seemed friendly enough. At least that was how she appeared to be. He really doesn't bother, even if that wasn't the case.

 _7 years old_

Both Seiya and Usagi's social circle has grown, now that they're in elementary school. Despite getting teased all year long by some classmates (who may or may not used to like them back then), they didn't seem to care one bit; continuing to argue over the tiniest things ever (which flavoured ice cream tastes better; strawberry or chocolate), and having weekly adventure days (walking around the town and snooping at other people's stuff). Their parents were rather pleased with their children _having fun_ together, but no matter how Yaten looked at what exactly the two were doing (offering to help Yuka-san with her gardening and messing everything, meaning the whole lawn and her house's initially beautiful walls, up in the process), they were definitely creating trouble, not solving it.

(After listening to his thoughts and Usagi's parent's thoughts, Minako said they were _having fun creating trouble as they tend to_ ; which he supposed was the most appropriate answer.)

 _10 years old_

Nothing really changed between the two, save for the fact that they were having their trouble days on a daily basis rather than weekly, which was quite alarming to the rest of the neighborhood. However, according to Minako, these days were usually _fun_ and _interesting_ , to the extent that she would go to Usagi for 'juicy' details of the so-called _date_ and retell them to him (forcefully; as he would never want to listen to those at his own will. Minako made him do so anyway, because the girl was scary).

Seiya started teasing Usagi a lot more than he used to, as he claimed (to him and everyone else who was not Usagi) that Usagi was cuter when she was angry. They still bickered a lot, though the subjects had moved on to Seiya's growing ego and the pranks he played on Usagi to get her attention. Not that she knew that last part anyway, thought Yaten.

 _14 years old_

With all the love dramas Minako made him watch with her, Yaten came to be more familiar with the term 'love' than he thought he'll ever be. So when he saw the awkward glances and blushes between Seiya and Usagi, he had a good idea what was going on, though he sure as hell didn't want to involve himself in this matter. (But it wouldn't hurt to watch, of course.) At first, he laughed, mostly to himself, regarding the fact that Seiya, of all people actually falling in love, with Usagi, nevertheless. Seiya, the guy who (seemed to) love himself more than anyone else? Ptff…

Still, Yaten wanted to know if he was just imagining things, but the last thing he'd want to do was discuss the matter with the self-claimed goddess of love Minako and have her all over him with teases.

 _16 years old_

Being the leader of a popular idol group, it was common for Seiya to have tons of fans.. which also meant stalkers, love letters and other similar stuff were part of his daily routine. Which sucked, of course. Having girls hanging around him usually was annoying enough, to go through school life as an idol was a nightmare. Not that Seiya minded, being a big massive flirt who loved attention, especially from the ladies. But Usagi minded. Very much. The sour look on her face when fangirls cut in her conversations with Seiya was enough proof. Seiya still spent all of his available time with her though, and Yaten inwardly wondered if Seiya was ever going to confess. (Because if he wasn't, Yaten was worried that Minako might help him to do so, and _that_ was definitely a sight he didn't want to see.)

 _17 years old_

Yaten didn't know whether he should be happy or sad when the two idiots finally got together. Happy, because they would stop being so painfully dense and hard to watch. Sad, because he _knew_ they would be all over the place showing off, and eventually the place of _childhood friends who are totally married but just doesn't want to make their relationship_ _official_ will fall on him and Minako. Which was even worse of a nightmare than being bugged by fangirls.

But, it might not be so bad. Yaten thought with a smile as he watched Seiya and Usagi happily chattering about their date the day before.

He eyed Minako for a brief moment before turning away with a slight blush.

 _I'll think of that next time._


End file.
